Yours
by Kyogou
Summary: Drabble written for the pairing of Tokiya x Anyone, any setting, and the topic of 'the first song I wrote for you'. Tokiya always thought his roommate to be rather irritating, but over time, something changed.


Words stopped flowing from his head to the paper, pen poised in the air as Tokiya swiveled around in the chair he sat in and watched his roommate. Every note that the redhead played formed familiar chords that stirred a memory long since buried in his heart, and even though the former pop-star had told himself there was nothing that could make him feel that way again, Otoya stood above his expectations.

It had been a few months since they had been assigned as room partners, and at first Tokiya was absolutely certain there was no way that he could share a living space with the man. Otoya was obnoxious, insistent, and way too bubbly for Tokiya's tastes and at times he began to wonder if shoving him off the balcony would communicate that he did not appreciate Otoya's presence. However, somewhere along the lines things began to change.

"That song…" Tokiya finally spoke up, setting his pen down so that he could rest his head in his hand as he watched his redheaded roommate.

Apparently the other hadn't known that Tokiya had been listening for a while, as he jumped slightly before whirling around with a blush. "O-Oh, Tokiya… I'm sorry, am I playing too loudly?"

Tokiya shook his head. "No, it's fine… I was just… curious as to what you were playing."

To his surprise, Otoya's face only turned a darker shade of red and he looked away from the dark-haired individual. He had to strain his hearing to catch wind of the words that followed. "It's… well, it's actually a song I wrote…"

Slender black brows furrowed; well, that much he had already figured. "I didn't expect those sorts of tones and melodies to come from you, Ittoki. You're in the idol class, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah… I am but sometimes I like to compose a bit… not a whole lot you know, but just sometimes when the inspiration hits," Otoya tried to explain a little more, chewing on his lower lip until Tokiya's sigh met his ears.

"It's a good melody." Tokiya plainly stated the compliment and frowned as he looked away. It wasn't often that he took notice of other people's works because he was so obsessed with cranking out his own pieces. He also didn't expect anything like what Otoya murmured next.

"It's… about you, Tokiya."

His attention snapped back to the redhead and he arched a brow, thinking perhaps he had heard him wrong. "What?"

Otoya's face flushed a deep scarlet and for a moment Tokiya thought he might try to imitate an ostrich and burry his head in something to hide his embarrassment. Fingers plucked a few more notes, again playing the tune that made Tokiya's entire body feel… warm. "It's the first song I wrote for you… when we met. Ever since I saw you, I've been compelled to write this because… I'm sorry, this is really awkward, isn't it?"

"It's fine." Even though he tried to reassure the other, even Tokiya was suddenly feeling a little strange. Someone had gone out of their way to write a song for him? And by the first song, did his roommate subtly hint that there were others he had composed?

"I… erm… gosh, how do I say this?" Otoya scratched his head in frustration, finally turning back to face Tokiya and taking a deep breath. "If it's okay… I'd kind of like to… play it for you."

Now that his curiosity had been piqued, Tokiya sat back a little more comfortably in his chair and nodded silently, giving his consent and attention. Even Otoya seemed a bit surprised that the normally stoic musician was putting aside everything to listen to him, though he eagerly situated his guitar in his lap so that he could begin plucking out the same chords that had caught Tokiya's attention. It only took a few notes to ensnare the older man, and Tokiya soon found himself leaning forward in his seat to better catch the words that Otoya sung softly, almost so quiet that they were almost missed.

"You touch these tired eyes of mine… map my face out line by line, and somehow growing old feels fine," Otoya closed his eyes as he let the song take over him in mind and body, everything seeming to use the boy as a tool of embodiment. How he hadn't seen it before, Tokiya was unsure, but every time he took a breath and sang a note he could see the music forming before his eyes. Not just the music… no, even his face suddenly stood out and for the first time, Tokiya began to realize that Otoya had something that he himself lacked. It was something that, even though the dark-haired star couldn't quite place his finger on it, caused him to feel a swelling in his heart.

"I listen close for I'm not smart; you wrap your thoughts in works of art and they're hanging on the walls of my heart… I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such, and though I may not look like much…"

Otoya suddenly paused, causing the other to open his eyes again in surprise to see the redhead bite his lip for the second time that afternoon, fingers paused above the chords before they hesitantly strummed the last sequence. As those last words fell bare before him, it was then that Tokiya suddenly knew what it was that he had been trying to pinpoint in both himself and his roommate.

"… I'm yours."


End file.
